Innocence Directed Destiny (D Gray Man Story)
by zowater
Summary: This is a fanfiction that takes place along side the manga just with new characters, and each of them have their own background that will add to the story. The first is an old friend of Allen, the second is an exorcist with attitude, and the third is an exorcist who's a little shy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Allen looked out the window of the train as they Lavi and Bookman talked read through the file Komui had handed them. Allen had already gotten the basics from Komui so he chose not to read it. He knew what it would say.

_"In a small town in France people have been disappearing…. We thought it might be related to Akuma or innocence so we sent a finder to investigate. He disappeared as well. So we are sending you three." Komui said, while handing over the files. "Be careful we don't know what is going on." _

"Hey Allen, what do you think it is? Akuma or innocence?" Lavi asked.

"I'm not sure." He said calmly. He looked out the window as he spotted the town coming up. "We're almost there so we can find out soon." Allen touched his eye gently. It's not reacting yet… I don't think there is an Akuma here right now… The train drove into the town and Allen stood up. "We're here."

"Right." Lavi nodded and got up as well.

Bookman followed the lead and got up. "Come along." He started walking calmly. "The sooner we find out the sooner we can go back to HQ."

"Why so eager to go home panda?" Lavi asked as they exited the train.

Bookman ignored him. "Do you sense any Akuma?" He asked Allen.

"No I-." Allen froze as his eye reacted. "There is one… On the outskirts of the town." He started running. Lavi and Bookman followed him.

It wasn't long before they got towards the edge of the town. Allen froze as he saw an Akuma suddenly destroyed. A girl with long purple hair was running away. "WAIT!" Allen called and tried to chase after the girl, but she was moving too fast for him to catch up.

"Big Hammer, Little Hammer Extend!" Allen glanced over and watched as Lavi shot past him on his hammer.

"Lavi!" Allen called. He grabbed onto the hammer and clung tightly as they moved after the girl.

"The girl has innocence." Bookman said from next to Allen.

Allen blinked, shocked that the old man was next to him. "What makes you say that?" Allen asked.

"She was able to destroy that Akuma. Only innocence can do that." Bookman said calmly.

"Then why is she running, panda?!" Lavi called back towards them as he used his hammer to direct them.

Suddenly the girl changed directions and Lavi couldn't react in time and they slammed into a nearby tree. "Brat!" Bookman hit Lavi as they all stood up.

Allen started running after the girl again. She must have innocence! We have to find her! Allen sped up as fast as he could. He needed to catch her. He spotted her running and sped up. "HEY!" He yelled after her. He got a better look at her now. Her hair was long and hung down her back in a ponytail. She wore a ragged beat up black outfit. It looked like the shirt part had once been a long coat and the black pants were looking more like shorts on one side and had tons of holes on the other side. "HEY! WAIT!"

The girl glanced over her shoulder as she ran. Suddenly she slid to a stop and looked over. Allen came to a stop and froze. He could see it now, on the front of her torn up jacket was the same sign he wore on his jacket. The sign that marked him as an exorcist. "Who are you?" She looked at his jacket.

"So you're an exorcist?" She blinked. Her green eyes scanned him over. "How old are you any ways? With white hair?"

"Allen!" Allen and the girl looked over as Lavi and Bookman came running up and caught up. "Oh good! You caught her!" Lavi paused as he noticed the girl and got a good look at her. "STRIKE!" He got sparkle eyed.

The girl blinked. "What's up with the weirdo? Is he really an exorcist too?"

Lavi blinked. "You know what an exorcist is?" He asked.

The girl looked at him, as if he was an idiot. "Of course." She folded her arms over her chest. "I am one."

"Really?!" Lavi blinked shocked. "I wouldn't have guessed…"

She pointed to the sign on her chest. "Use your eyes idiot. My name is Isabella Atsushi. Exorcist of the black order, European branch."

"Allen Walker." Allen nodded. "I just joined the black order a little ago.

"Lavi." The red head jumped forward. "And this old panda is Bookman! We are exorcists of the European branch too! Surprising we've never meet before!"

"Yeah I guess… I go out on a lot of missions. I haven't been back to HQ in almost two months now." She shrugged. "I should probably head back there now…"

"Do you want to come with us?!" Lavi asked. "Once we finish our mission here we will be heading back as well!"

"Hmm… Maybe…" Isabella said calmly. "So what is your mission?"

"We came to find out what happened to the woman disappearing." Allen explained.

"Oh, then your mission is done." Isabella said calmly. "I took down the Akuma that killed the different people, including that finder. I did my best to try and save the finder, but I couldn't." She sighed. "I did my best but I was too late."

Allen nodded. "I guess…. We can head back to HQ then."

"Isabella…" Bookman said calmly stepping forward. "What were you doing in this town in the first place?"

"I was wondering through." She shrugged. "Just looking around for something to do… and when I heard about people disappearing I decided to look into it."

"And you didn't call HQ?" Lavi asked calmly. "That's strange?"

"I didn't feel like it." She glared at him. "I didn't want to talk to that sister-complex idiot. He drives me crazy." She sighed.

Allen and Lavi laughed showing they agreed with her. "Well let's head to HQ then."

"Sounds good." Isabella nodded. "But just promise me, Allen, that you'll keep the crazy pirate away from me."

"Pirate?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah." Isabella pointed to his eye patch. "Like in all the pirate stories you have an eye patch." She smirked. "Now come on." She started walking towards the train station. "I'll leave without you pirate!"

"Hey!" Lavi called running after her. "My name is Lavi."

"Whatever pirate….. Lavi." She smiled.

Allen and Lavi chuckled. The two followed Isabella. Bookman followed the three kids shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allen stretched his arms as the small group got off the train. "Why don't we just stay on?" Isabella frowned. "The train leaves again in two hours towards HQ."

"Allen wants some food." Lavi chuckled.

"They did have food on the train." Isabella sighed. "But I guess getting outside is nice… But I'm blaming you if we miss the train."

Lavi laughed. "I'm sure the panda won't let us miss our train." Bookman came out of nowhere and kicked Lavi in the side of the head.

Isabella started laughing. Allen smiled, but paused as he looked around. He couldn't place it, but the town felt familiar. "What's up Allen?" Isabella asked.

"I feel like I've been here before." Allen said looking around. "I can't figure it out…."

"Really?" Lavi asked getting up. "You think you've been here before? What is this town anyways?"

"It's a small town in France." Bookman said calmly.

Allen looked around, but wasn't able to think completely as he heard someone yell, "ALLEN!" The yell was followed by someone throwing their arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Allen looked down to see a girl, about his age, with long red hair and bright blue eyes. It suddenly hit him.

"RIVA!" He gasped, then smiled as she stopped hugging him and moved back. But she was still grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you know this girl Allen?" Lavi asked.

Allen nodded. "Everyone this is a good friend of mine, Riva."

"Hi." Riva giggled. "So Allen is General Cross with you? And who are your friends?" She asked looking at the three other exorcists.

"Wait! You know General Cross?!" Lavi gasped.

Riva blinked and nodded. "Yeah. Him and my mom are good friends… Oh wait! Are you three exorcists…" She looked at Allen and smiled. "And have you finally become an exorcist?"

Allen nodded. "Not that long ago.. About three months ago Master sent me there… And he abandoned me; I have no idea where he is." Allen sighed, but Riva just laughed.

"That sounds like him." Riva smiled.

"Hi. I'm Isabella." Isabella smiled pushing past Allen. "And the pirate there is Lavi. The old man just goes by Bookman."

"Nice to meet you." Riva smiled. "Do you need a place to eat or sleep?" Riva asked.

"Eat yet, stay no." Lavi said. "We have a train to catch in a few hours."

"Then come with me." Riva smiled and grabbed Allen's arm. "My mom will be excited to see you're back Allen, even if General Cross isn't with you! Now come on!"

"Uh…right…" Allen gasped and looked back to see the others were following him and Riva. He looked back towards his old friend and smiled. It had been a little more than a year since he had last seen her. Allen smiled as he recognized the small inn Riva's mother owned.

"What a cute little inn." Isabella smiled.

Riva smiled and led them in. "Mom! Guess who's here!"

An older version of Riva looked over from where she was picking up dishes. She smiled and told one of the other workers to take over and then walked over. "Allen!" She hugged him and Allen shifted a little nervous. Bridget always treated him like a son, it made him feel a little awkward. "Where is Cross?" She looked up.

"I don't know. He's not here with me." Allen said looking towards the others. "These are the exorcists I'm traveling with right now. Lavi, Bookman, and Isabella."

"So you finally became an exorcist?" Bridget smiled. "Come with me." She led the group into a back room and sat down in a seat. "Go ahead and sit."

"I take it you back the Black Order?" Bookman asked, sitting down.

"Yes. My name is Bridget Leroy and this is my daughter Riva Leroy. My family has been backing the order since my mother was a child."

"That explains how you know General Cross." Isabella said.

"Well that and I love him." Bridget laughed. "I feel in love with him long ago."

Lavi and Isabella stared at her in shock. Riva just laughed. "General Cross is the reason my father left. He couldn't compete with General Cross for my mother's heart."

Allen sighed. "Master…."

Bridget laughed. "It's okay. Now are you planning to stay for a few days or just for lunch?"

"Just lunch." Bookman said calmly.

"Very well." Bridget got up. "I'll go have something whipped up… I take it you're still a black hole Allen." She laughed and walked out.

"And while she's doing that I'll show you around town." Riva smiled getting up.

"Sounds fun." Isabella jumped up. "Come on Pirate Lavi."

Lavi laughed and got up. "You coming panda?"

"I think I will remain here." Bookman said calmly.

"Alright." Riva smiled and led the three younger exorcists out. "The town isn't that big or has any big tourist spots, but there is one spot that I personally love." She lead them around the town, waving to different people as they walked.

"So Riva, how long have you known Allen?" Lavi asked.

Riva paused to think for a second. "About….four years." She continued walking again. "I first met him when I was eleven. General Cross returned and brought Allen with him. They stayed here for about three months." Riva smiled. "Good times."

Allen smiled. "It was good times…. I was glad when we returned two years later."

"Wow how long did you stay that time?" Isabella smiled.

"Only a month." Allen said, feeling a little nervous at the way she was smirking at him. "General Cross didn't want to stay that long that time."

"He didn't like staying long… Usually only two months except for that first time I meet Allen."

"How many times has General Cross come here?" Lavi asked shocked.

"Five times while I was alive, once when I was a baby, once when I was three, when I was six, when I was eleven, and when I was fourteen. OH! HERE WE ARE!" She smiled as they arrived at a small beach. "No one ever really comes here." She smiled. "Isn't it so peaceful."

"Yeah." Isa smiled. "This is really nice."

Allen looked off. "It hasn't changed much in the last years."

"You've been here before?" Lavi asked.

"Yeah… Riva showed me when I got here the first time." Allen smiled. He looked off. "This place…."

"It was where I saw my first Akuma…." Riva whispered and watched the waves. "If you guys ever return you're welcome to come back here."

"Thanks." Isabella smiled.

"We should head back…." Allen said glancing around. He didn't sense any Akuma, but he didn't have very good memory of Akuma and the beach.

"Allen wants food." Lavi laughed.

Riva chuckled. "That hasn't changed over the years. Alright come on…. I guess we can come back here after food and then you can decide when I go away."

"Sounds good." Isabella smiled. "Come on." She started heading back towards the inn.

Riva smiled and grabbed Allen's arm. "I'm glad you came back Allen…"

"I'm glad to be back too…. It's been too long." Allen smiled. "I'm glad to be seeing you again Riva." He watched her laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"I guess you'll be going now…" Riva said looked at the group after they had finished eating.

"Yeah. Sorry we couldn't stay longer." Allen smiled gently. "I'll try to come back again sometime soon."

"And I'll call you if General Cross happens to come back." Riva nodded.

"Thank you." Bookman nodded. "Let's go now."

"Bye!" Riva waved as the group of exorcists left. Allen turned his back on his friend and walked off, wondering if he would see her again.

"So General Cross came here often?" Bookman said out loud as they walked. "That's strange… From what we know he doesn't stay anywhere for long and hardly revisits a place many times."

Allen nodded. "This is the only place we visited multiple times."

"Maybe it was the pretty girl that loved him." Lavi laughed.

"You can go back and ask her out on a date if you think she's that pretty." Isabella laughed.

"Hey!" Lavi frowned.

Allen chuckled, but froze as his left eye activated. "Allen?!" Isabella gasped as she saw his eye.

"RIVA!" Allen yelled turning around and running back towards the inn. Please be okay Riva!

Riva watched as they started to head towards the train station and sighed. "You'll see him again." Bridget smiled placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Now why don't you come help me finish moving those boxes in the back."

"Sounds good." Riva smiled. She followed her mom towards the back and started to move boxes. "I wonder where General Cross is…"

"Riva… there is something we need to talk about." Bridget said as she set a box down. "It's about General Cross."

"Hang on mom." Riva said spotting a man walking towards them. "Can I help you sir?" She froze as the man started to change shapes, turning into an Akuma.

"RIVA!" A gun shot sounded and Riva was tackled to the ground.

Riva groaned weakly and looked up to see her mom pushing her to the ground. "Mom?" She gasped as she noticed the star pattern growing on her mom's skin. "MOM!"

"I'm sorry Riva…" Bridget whispered weakly.

"Mom!" Riva gasped. She was faintly aware of Allen fighting the Akuma. "Mom…. Please don't leave me…"

"Riva…." Bridget whispered. "You… You need to read my… journal… in my desk drawer… I'm sorry…" She raised a hand and gently brushed some hair out of Riva's face. "I love you…. My beautiful-." Bridget turned into dust.

"M-mom…." Riva whispered.

"Riva?" She heard Isabella whisper, but all Riva could focus on was her mother's empty clothes and the dust left from her mother's body.

"Mom…" Riva whispered and clutched her mother's clothes to her chest. "No…. No…." Riva felt a strong anger boiling in her body, and strangely a heat was forming on her back. A large rip sound sounded and Riva felt a strange energy surging through her body. She looked up and spotted the Akuma, Allen had stopped fighting it as he looked towards her with a shocked expression. Riva didn't pay any attention; she charged towards it angrily and heard the wind rush by her ears as she jumped up into the air, trying to punch it. Instead she found herself moving further up. Riva glanced back slightly and found out why Allen had looked shocked. Sprouting out of her back was two large white with red tips wings. They looked like oversized bird wings.

Riva turned back towards the Akuma and dived down towards it. Her body seemed to know what to do as her wings wrapped completely around her body and she went straight through the Akuma, destroying it. Riva landed and her wings unfurled and flapped slightly, before disappearing.

"RIVA!" She looked over towards Allen.

Riva couldn't hold it back any longer and shot at Allen, wrapping her arms around his chest and started crying into his chest. "Allen! She's dead! I… I couldn't save her! She's dead!" She felt Allen wrap his arms around her, and she just sobbed into his chest.

"Was that innocence?" Lavi asked from behind her.

"It seems so… Looks like a parasite type." Bookman said calmly. "I can see the innocence implanted in her back from here."

Riva was curious, but it was overcome by her sorrow. "Riva…" Allen whispered gently. "Riva… I'm sorry… If I had gotten here sooner…"

Riva froze and pulled away from him remembering her mom's last words. "Her journal!" Riva spun and head in the back door towards her mother's office.

"Riva?" Isabella asked as the four exorcists followed her in. "Riva…"

"My mom's last words were to read her journal!" Riva yelled as she started digging through her mom's stuff. She finally found a small leather bound book. Riva opened it and found the first entry. "Dear my future child, my name is Bridget Leroy. I am your mother." Riva began to read out loud. "There is something that you need to know… I may tell you before you read it here, but in case something happens to me you need to know. The man I was originally planning to marry has left me now. He got jealous of the man I feel in love with. His name is Cross Marian. I truly love him; he is so caring and kind. I hope to you get to know him… There are many things I want to tell you. I don't know where to begin… But I should begin by telling you this. Your father loves you and only left to protect you. Cross is your father-." Riva froze and slowly reread the sentence. "Cross is your father."

"Riva?" Riva looked up to see Allen looking at her in shock.

"General Cross is my father?" Riva whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Riva clutched her mother's journal to her chest as she thought back to the rest of her mother's first entry. _I have decided that whatever gender you are, I'm going to have your middle name be Marian, in honor of your father. I hope this won't change anything when you find out. I love you. Nothing will ever change. I will explain more about your father in another section but you should know that no one else knows about this. Your father's job and position would put you in danger, just by being his daughter. Someday you'll understand. _

"Riva?" Riva looked up from her thoughts to see Allen looking at her. They all sat in the train car as they headed to the Black Order HQ. Riva had decided that she would join, and take the opportunity to find her father.

"I'm okay Allen…" Riva whispered. "There is nothing I can do now… except work towards destroying the Akuma… Before they kill someone else's mother."

"I'm sorry Riva… We weren't able to get there fast enough." Isabella said reaching over and placing a hand on Riva's knee. "I know how it is to lose your parents to Akuma."

Riva nodded and smiled weakly. "Thanks Isabella… I know there is nothing I can do…" She closed her eyes. "My mom is dead… and it's my fault for not activating my innocence first… or recognizing the Akuma." Riva tightened her grip on the journal. "I should have moved faster when I realized it was an Akuma…"

"It's not your fault." Lavi frowned. "It's the Earl's fault, and that's why you're becoming an exorcist. To help stop him."

Riva nodded and looked at Lavi. "Thank you…."

"Komui will be excited to have another exorcist." Bookman said calmly. "And another one with a parasite type innocence."

Riva nodded and then looked out the window. "Can… Can I just be left alone until we get there?" There was a silence and Riva took that as a yes. She closed her eyes and thought back to how she had said good bye and explained that her mother was dead… She hadn't gone into the details, but just having to tell those she had grown up with had left her crying again. She had handed the keys to the inn over to a good friend… Her family's inn, the one that her great grandfather had started up. Riva sniffled, but no one said anything. She liked it that way.

"Here we are." Allen said as Riva stared up at the mountain. "Come on-." Allen was interrupted as Riva sprouted her wings and took off, flying up the mountain wall. She landed on the top and looked down. She didn't see the others. "Huh?" She blinked.

Riva shrugged and looked at the door. It was huge. She walked up and jumped back as the door's head stated talking. "Who's there?!"

"Uh… R…Riva Marian Leroy." Riva almost started to cry again when she said her full name for the first time.

The door paused for a moment and then spoke. "Why are you here?!"

"I'm here to become an exorcist!" Suddenly the door opened and Allen and Isabella walked out, both smiling. "How'd you beat me?!" Riva growled.

"There is an elevator." Allen smiled. "It's okay, everyone makes that mistake their first time."

"Oh…" You blinked.

"Come on." Isabella smiled. "We can introduce you to the others now." Riva nodded and followed them in, looking around as they walked.

"We can show you around later." Isabella chuckled. "It's pretty big."

"You'll get used to it once you've been here for a week or so." A voice said. Riva looked up to see a girl with long black hair and dark pink eyes.

"Oh! Hey Ahna." Isabella smiled. "Riva this is a good friend of mine. Ahna this is Riva, a new exorcist."

"Nice to meet you." Ahna smiled. "Isa and I have known each other for four years since I became an exorcist. We both were found by the same General." Ahna smiled.

Riva nodded. "Thanks… Maybe we'll get to know each other more later…" Riva nodded.

Ahna nodded. "See you around Isa."

"Yeah." Isabella smiled.

Ahna paused as she noticed Allen. "Hang on, who's this? I don't think I've meet him yet."

"He's new. I only meet him a little ago too." Isabella nodded.

"I'm Allen Walker." Allen held out his hand.

"Oh!" Ahna blinked. "So you're the beansprout Kanda mentioned!"

Allen frowned. "Kanda?" Riva blinked.

"Another exorcist that we know." Ahna nodded. "Isa or I can introduce you another time." Ahna smiled and then headed off.

Isabella chuckled. "So Kanda calls you a beansprout huh?"

Allen frowned. "Come on! Komui is waiting for us." Allen continued to lead the way until they arrived at an office. Allen opened the door and Riva blinked seeing a lot of people in there.

"HI!" A girl popped up and Riva almost backed away. "You must be Riva! Lavi told me about you… I'm sorry about your mother."

Riva looked down. "Hi…"

"I'm Lenalee Lee." The pig tail black hair girl smiled. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my brother. He's the head here and will help you get settled."

Riva nodded, almost feeling a little overwhelmed. She followed Lenalee towards a man wearing a white suit and hat. "Hello." He said calmly and seriously. "You are Riva?" She nodded. "I am Komui Lee. I'm the head here… I'd first like to start by saying how sorry I am for your lose, and then I would like to see the journal your mother wrote, to see if it is true about your father."

Riva slowly handed the journal over. "So um… What do I have to do… to become an exorcist?"

"You have to see Hevlaska first." Komui said calmly as he looked over the journal. Riva watched him nervously. "After that we will have a uniform made for you… Isabella we already have a fixed outfit for you."

"Thanks." Isabella smiled. "I'm tired of not having a full uniform and walking around in a regular outfit… It feels strange not wearing my uniform."

Komui chuckled and then closed the journal and handed it back to Riva. "It looks like the truth… and you do have your father's hair it seems."

Riva looked down. "Do you know where my father is right now?"

"No…" Komui was silent for a moment. "Come on." He got up and smiled. "I'll go introduce you to Hevlaska. Allen, Isabella you can go now."

"I'll see you later." Allen smiled and gently touched Riva's arm. "Don't freak out when you meet Hevlaska, she's good and not some strange monster."

Riva blinked. "Monster?"

"You'll understand when you meet her." Allen smiled.

Isabella laughed. "Don't freak out and activate your innocence."

Riva nodded and then followed Komui towards the door and then down many different hallways and a strange elevator. Riva felt nervous as they descended and the lights disappeared. She just kept repeating to herself that Allen and Isabella had told her it would be fine.

"You alright Riva?" Komui asked.

"I'm fine…" Riva whispered, but jerked as something suddenly grabbed her. Riva started to struggle and was about to activate her innocence when she remembered Allen and Isabella. She slowly stopped struggling. Riva shivered as she felt hands poking at her back and shivered. Whatever was happening, it felt like something was exploring her body.

A voice started to talk suddenly. "…. 3%... 15%... 27%... 45%... 63%... 74%... 82%... She is synchronized at 82% Komui." The female voice said.

"Synchronized rate?" Riva asked but blinked as she was slowly lowered back down to Komui's side.

"It tells us how well you're able to activate your innocence. The lower the rate the harder it is to activate your innocence. The user may be in more dangerous if there is a lower rate."

Riva nodded and turned to see the large creature. "Oh! I understand what Allen and Isabella meant now." Riva smiled.

"Hello Riva…" The creature, Hevlaska, smiled. "I was just starting to get to know your innocence."

Riva smiled. "Allen, Lavi, and Isabella told me about innocence. It's nice to meet you Hevlaska."

Hevlaska nodded. "Welcome to the black order Riva."

Komui smiled. "Come on Riva, I'll show you to your new room. Since you are a new exorcist you'll need a room."

"Alright. See you later Hevlaska." Riva smiled.

"Good bye." The large exorcist nodded and the elevator began to move again.

"Well, I guess you're part of the black order now." Komui smiled. "We'll get you a uniform now and before you know it you'll be joining everyone."

Riva nodded but blinked as she walked into a man with blue hair tied into a pony tail. "Oh sorry!" She blinked.

He growled down at her. Riva flinched. "Calm down Kanda." Komui chuckled.

"Kanda… Hi." Riva smiled. "Ahna and Isabella told me about you."

Kanda growled. "New exorcist?" He frowned and then stormed off.

Riva watched him walk off and blinked. "He's weird."

Komui chuckled. "We are full of different people. You'll get to know them all as your time here goes on." Komui led her to a room and opened the door. "Here you go. This is your new room. Feel free to explore the whole area, if you need anything ask." He turned and walked out.

Riva set her journal down and sighed. "I'm an exorcist now mom…. I'll find Dad… and I'll give him your last words…. And I'll protect other people from Akuma… I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Riva sat down on her bed. "I love you…. And I'll become a strong exorcist for you…." Riva laid down on her new bed and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Saturday finally!" Natsuki sighed relaxing back and smiled as Kami walked in. "You ready Suk?"

"Almost." Natsuki smiled eating. She finished her food and put the dishes away. "Okay I'm ready now. Let's go."

"Go where?" A voice asked walking up behind Kami. A shiver ran down her back. She turned to see a man who was three inches taller than her. He had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. The head of the family.

"Yukio." Kami said hiding the fear in her voice. "Good morning."

"Morning." Natsuki said stiffly.

"Good morning... where are you going now?" He said with a small smirk.

"A school project, we have to go work on it with our partners from class. I thought it would be better to go to their house instead of ours."

"Your such a smart girl Kami." Yukio smiled calmly. "Just be careful... You don't want to transform. You especially Kami. You've already been held back four years."

"We're fine Yukio." Kami smiled slightly. "We've already done this early in the week."

"Oh." He blinked. "Well as long as Natsuki is there to keep you calm and Kami is there to keep you from getting embarrassed." He nodded. "Just be careful. I won't be there to keep you safe."

"We'll be fine." Natsuki nodded. "Come on Kam or we'll be late." She grabbed Kami's arm.

"Goodbye Yukio." Kami nodded being pulled out. Once they left the house she transformed into a fox. "Sorry Natsuki." She sighed being picked up. "He just made me nervous."

"Yeah I know." Natsuki sighed. "Hey look there's Mi. You might want to relax. We're almost at the gate."

"Right. You can put me down." Kami sighed and a moment later she was human again.

"Hey!" Miyako waved seeing them.

"Good morning." Kami smiled. "Ready to go?" She shrugged off all her uneasy feelings related to Yukio.

"Ready." Miyako smiled as they walked out.

Kami smiled as Tohru answered the door. "Good morning Tohru."

"Hi." She smiled. "Come on it. Yuki and Kyo are just finishing breakfast."

"Alright. Is Shigure here?" Natsuki frowned.

"No he had an errand to run. But he'll be back soon probably." Tohru said leading them into the living room. "Yuki, Kyo they're here."

"Hello." Yuki smiled, while Kyo grumbled.

"Hey Carrot head. Nice seeing you as well." Natsuki said plopping down in a seat. "So what's the plan?"

"Suk be nice." Kami sighed. "Do we have a plan?"

"Just finishing the project." Yuki said but paused seeing Miyako. "Miyako?"

"Oh... Hi... I just tagged along. Is that okay?" Miyako shifted a bit.

"Don't worry Yuki." Kami smiled. "She's with us. If she finds out it won't hurt."

"Find out what?" Miyako blinked curious.

"Nothing!" Kyo growled at her. She flinched.

"HEY! Don't yell at my cousin!" Natsuki yelled jumping up.

"You didn't tell her?" Yuki asked.

"No. We promised we wouldn't tell so we won't." Kami said calmly.

Miyako frowned. "What secret?"

Yuki paused looking at her and sighed. "We are cursed as well. Only with the zodiac."

"Oh..." Miyako blinked. "So is it similar to ours Kami?"

"Not really... They transform when they are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. We transform when we experience our emotion strongly." She turned to the guys and Tohru. "We might as well warn you of our curse and how it works."

"Kami..." Miyako whispered worriedly. "You shouldn't..."

"It's fine Miyako." Kami smiled gently. "None of us are going to tell him."

"Him?" Tohru asked.

All three girls went quiet for a moment. "Our head of the family." Kami said after a moment. "He's overprotective of us and our secret."

Kyo and Yuki paused thinking of Akito. "We understand... You don't have to tell us." Yuki said calmly.

"No... It's fine. He won't find out." Kami smiled gently at her cousins. "Now for our curse. Our curse is when we feel a certain emotion too strongly. Each of us have a different emotion, and a different animal we transform into. The legend of our curse starts long ago... A man and his wife lived in a small house alone on a hill. One day when they were sitting calmly in their house a lion came to the door. It was all alone and tired. They took it in and took care of it. Soon it was much better and it stayed with them. The couple, for a while after, kept taking care of different animals that experienced different emotions. Then one day the couple died and the animals that lived there didn't know what to do. They agreed that they wanted to be with the couple for forever or at least one of the couple. So they made a pact using the blood of each of them and the man from the couple. Once the curse was set they all died and since then every other generation has been cursed by their lingering spirits. Only now the animals and the emotions have been mixed throughout. Sometimes it's an angry lion, sometimes a exited lion, sometimes an embarrassed lion. And we are all in the same family trying to hide the fact we are different."

"Every other generation?" Yuki asked.

"The next generation only comes once the last generation has all died out... It's sad but there are never multiples of animals or emotions."

"Oh..." Yuki blinked watching shocked.

"So you decided to tell these guys about the curse why?" Shouta asked standing in the door way suddenly.

"SHOUTA!" Kami gasped shocked. "What are you doing here?!"

"I followed you guys curiously. Hey!" He smiled waving and grinning like an idiot.

"YOUWHAT!" Natsuki glared jumping up and punching him in the face.

"HEY!" He frowned falling back and rubbing his face. "It's not my fault I was bored and you guys looked like you were planing something. I was interested..."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Natsuki glared.

"Don't be like that!" He whined.

Kami sighed and got up. "Shouta, Natsuki..." She suddenly slipped crashing into Yuki. There was a suddenly puff of smoke. Laying on a pile of clothes was a rat and a red fox.

"Uh.. Kami..." Miyako blinked. "Rat? Huh?"

"Yuki!" Tohru flushed looking at him. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Yuki the rat sighed. "Kami are you okay?" He asked looking at the fox who was almost hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to revile your secret!"

"It's fine." He said calmly. He watched as she suddenly changed back, fully clothed. "Uh..."

"What?" Kami blinked confused. "Yuki?"He paused and then rushed out of the room. "Is it something I said?!" Kami tensed.

"No... It uh..." Tohru flushed. "He's probably going to turn back soon..."

"So?" Natsuki blinked. "I know it's a bit strange, but aren't you use to it?"

"It's not that." Tohru flushed looking at Kyo. "When they transform..." She looked at Yuki's clothes still on the floor.

Kami caught on and blushed. "OH!"

"What?" Natsuki frowned.

"They don't transform clothing." Kami blushed.

"They..." Natsuki's face lit up and she transformed into a lion.

"Hey I thought she was a cat?!" Kyo frowned.

Natsuki growled at him and suddenly and turned back. "I'm not a cat! I'm a proud lion! It's not my fault the lion genes are not as strong anymore."

Shouta laughed. "Depending on how embarrassed she is Natsuki turns into a lion or a cat." He smiled. "I've got the same thing as well. It depends on our animal genes on if we have the dependents or not. Only a few of us do."

"Shut up Shouta!" Natsuki growled.

"Alright." He smiled. "Just trying to clear things up since we're being all in the open."

Kami sighed sitting. "Sorry Mi, if I'd know it would be this chaotic I would have advised you stay home."

"It's fine." Miyako smiled. "It's not too bad."

Kami smiled. "Alright." She said as Yuki walked out. "Let's get the project done you guys. Shouta keep Miyako company while we work please." Kami said getting up. She smiled. "Come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Ahna frowned as she arrived at the front of HQ. She still hadn't found Kanda. "Uhg! Where is that guy?"

"Who are you looking for?" Ahna looked over and smiled as she spotted Kanda.

"There you are." Ahna smirked. "Did you get the message from Komui? We have to go together and search for the general."

Kanda frowned. "Then let's go." He didn't even wait for her to say anything as he set off walking. Ahna frowned and sped walked to catch up. "Hey!"

"We've got to go find Daisya and then Marie."

"And then we go find the general." Kanda grumbled. "What you don't like General Tideol?"

"The guy annoys me." Kanda grumbled. By this point they were out of HQ and walking down the path towards the train station.

Ahna laughed. "General Tideol is awesome. I owe him a lot." Kanda was silent as he headed towards the train station, keeping a few steps in front of Ahna. Every time she tried to walk faster somehow he managed to keep ahead. Ahna frowned. "HEY!"

He glanced over his shoulder but didn't stop walking. "What?"

"Can you slow down a little? The train is still not leaving for a little." Kanda didn't say anything, but he didn't slow down. Ahna frowned. Kanda could really drive her crazy. She could already tell that this was going to be a long trip.

Ahna stretched out as they got off the train. "Where to now?" Kanda just started walking. "HEY!" She sped to catch up. "Kanda!"

"Daisya is in the next town."

"So why didn't we take the train to get there?" Ahna glanced back at where the trains were.

"The earl is trying to find the generals and will be trying to keep us away from the generals. He can follow us on a train too easily."

"Taking a train will save us time!" Ahna frowned. "The faster we find General Tideol the faster we can help save him."

Kanda just continued to walk. "We're walking."

"No way!" Ahna frowned. She grabbed his arm angrily. "Kanda! We need to take a train."

"We are walking." Kanda said calmly as he pulled his arm away.

"NO!" Ahna frowned. "I'm taking the train."

"We're walking." Kanda said calmly.

"You can, I'm not." Ahna turned and headed back to the train station. "I'll see you after I find Daisya." Ahna quickly got to the train station again and jumped onto the first train to the city Daisya was supposed to be in. Ahna sat back and smirked. She was going to beat Kanda there and brag to Daisya the whole time they waited for Kanda. She closed her eyes and rested back against her seat.

It didn't feel like long when the train pulled to a stop. Ahna grinned as she walked off the train and headed into the city in search of Daisya. She didn't know him well enough to guess a location, but she could wander around in search of the odd ball. I have to find him before Kanda gets here! I have to prove that the train was a better option.

"Hey, who are you?" Ahna spun around and smirked spotting an exorcist. He wore a hood up with a bell attached at the end. Under each eye he had a purple strip of paint.

"You must be Daisya." Ahna smirked.

"And you are?"

"Ahna Filamonde."

"Daisya Barry." He nodded. "I was expecting Kanda, is he with you?"

"No, we separated." Ahna looked off. "He said he was going to be walking to town. If we start walking now we should run into him somewhere on the way to town." She started walking.

"Huh?" Daisya followed. "Why'd you two separate?"

"I didn't want to walk." Ahna shrugged. "We're heading to the same spot so I didn't see a problem."

"That guy." Daisya chuckled.

Ahna smiled. "He is a really pain isn't he?" They got to the outskirts of the town. "He shouldn't be far. We could sit here and talk while we wait, shot off ideas on where we think General Tideol could be."

Daisya nodded, but paused. Ahna stopped as well. They both sensed it. Akuma. "Duck!" Daisya called out and kicked his bell at an oncoming Akuma. There wasn't just one though. There was a whole crowd of Akuma.

Ahna moved forward, activating her innocence. Her speed increased as the tattoos moved to her legs and allowed her to shot at incredible speed towards the Akuma and kick one in the head, destroying it. In the next instant she moved her tattoos to her throat and faced a large group of Akuma. "GO DIE!" The vibrations hit almost all of the Akuma, destroying them. But Daisya and her weren't enough to destroy all of them. They were tough.

Ahna watched as one of the Akuma lunged at Daisya. She didn't have time to move her tattoos and get to Daisya at the same time. But she still had to try. Ahna started running as she moved her tattoos. She moved forward. I have to end this quickly! Daisya spun and at the same moment as the Akuma leaned in to kill Daisya, a sword sliced through it.

Ahna stopped and watched as Kanda came in and finished off the last few Akuma. "Hey." Daisya said as Kanda put his weapon away.

"That's why we walk the rest of the way." Kanda said, not even looking at Ahna.

"I did beat you here." Ahna looked away from Kanda as she deactivated her innocence. The tattoos slid back to their places on her back. They would rest there until she needed them again. Which hopefully wouldn't be for a while. She needed to let her innocence rest. Kanda started walking again. Daisya shrugged and followed him. "Can't we talk about this?!" Ahna called after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Riva and the others walked together as they walked. They had just gotten off the train and were stopping for some food, since Allen couldn't wait. Plus their next train wouldn't be leaving for another hour and a half. So instead of just sitting and waiting they headed to find some food. Allen smiled happily as they walked.

"Hey Pirate how long do you think it will take us to find General Cross?" Isabella asked as they walked.

"Can you just call me by my name?" Lavi frowned.

"Not as long as you have that eye patch." Isabella laughed. "What about you Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked off. "I don't know. We have no idea where Cross is, but we know to just follow clues towards where he went. I just hope we find him before the Noah and the earl."

Riva nodded. "I hope he's okay." She looked toward Allen. _Father…. Where are you? _"Look there's a restaurant up ahead."

"General Cross is very good at hiding and a very good fighter, I'm sure he's fine for now. But we still need to find him quickly." Bookman said calmly.

Allen nodded. "Master will probably be found around beautiful women…." He looked at Riva and shifted awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I've heard enough about my father to understand his personality." Riva walked towards the restaurant but Allen froze.

"Akuma!" His eye was freaking out a little. "That way!" He pointed.

No one walked into the restaurant or even hesitated. They all headed towards the Akuma's direction. Allen led them towards the other edge of town. A man was standing and looked towards them. The moment he noticed them his skin started to pull off as he changed into an Akuma. He was tall and looked different from the others Akumas.

"A level two." Bookman said getting ready to fight. He wasn't the only one. Isabella pulled out her daggers and Lavi held up his hammer.

"There's another one around here." Allen said glancing away quickly.

"Let's go find that one." Riva nodded to Allen.

"We'll take care of this one!" Isabella nodded and charged towards the Akuma. Riva nodded and followed Allen towards the other Akuma. When they found it, they discovered that it was also a level two Akuma.

Riva dropped her exorcist jacket and let her wings spread out. She took off and flew straight at the Akuma. Allen followed her. Riva slammed into the Akuma, keeping her wings around her as best as she could, to keep the Akuma from shooting her. Allen sliced at the Akuma as well.

The Akuma spun around and Riva gasped as she was thrown into a wall. She slid to the ground and whimpered weakly. Her body felt sore, and she could feel something warm and wet dripping down her arm. "RIVA!" Allen yelled. Riva opened her eyes slowly and saw the Akuma running towards her. Allen was right behind it.

"HEY!" Lavi and Isabella were running towards the Akuma as well. Riva watched as the Akuma stepped into the blood on the ground, Riva's blood. It's one eye seemed to glow brighter and its muscles grew slightly. Riva was shocked and confused. The Akuma looked stronger.

"RIVA!" Spread her wings again and pushed herself off the wall, slamming into the Akuma. Her wings tore through the Akuma, sending out an explosion. Riva flinched as she was thrown. Someone caught her. Riva opened her eyes slowly and found Allen looking down at her.

"I'm okay." She sat up slowly and flinched. Her body complained against the movement.

"Are you alright Riva?" Bookman walked up behind them.

"I'll be fine. Are both Akuma gone?"

"Yeah. We destroyed one and you destroyed the other." Lavi walked up as well. He looked towards the pool of Riva's blood on the ground. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Riva looked towards her blood and then at Bookman. He looked thoughtful.

"It seems your blood strengthened the Akuma. We will have to keep an eye on that, but that is the most likely scenario." Bookman looked back at Riva. "I'm not sure how that happened."

"At least she's alright." Isabella smiled. "That's all that matters."

Lavi looked off. "I guess we should head and go get some food now then."

Allen looked up and smiled. "That sounds good." He held out his hand to Riva. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I just need to bandage up the wound." Riva placed a hand over the tear in her skin. It was bleeding heavily. Bookman nodded and walked forward to touch the wound.

"Let's clean this up and then bandage it." He nodded.

Riva nodded and looked at her blood again. _Did my blood strengthen that Akuma? Or was it a fluke?_

The Earl stared down at the drying puddle of blood and tapped his chin. "Cross Marian's daughter… She strengthened that Akuma maybe…. I'll have to test this out. It is possible. With Cross's magic it could affect his daughter's blood." The Earl smirked. "Very interesting." He turned and walked off.

The Earl had a plan forming in his head. He would kill two birds with one stone. He would take her blood's use and draw Cross towards him. He also would be able to destroy both their innocence. He laughed at himself. _Does that equal killing four birds with one stone? _


	8. Chapter 8

Kanda walked calmly and silently. They had been traveling for a few days. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed Ahna glancing off. He frowned. She's going to get herself in trouble if she doesn't pay attention. Ahna stopped suddenly. "Did you hear that?" Kanda looked over and noticed strange black markings on her ears.

"What is it?" Daisya asked.

"Water!" Ahna grinned. "I can't wait! Let's hurry!" She jogged forward a little. Kanda noticed the markings around her ears moving down below her collar. "I haven't seen the ocean in a long time."

"Alright, let's go then." Daisya chuckled. "But just keep in mind we have to find the general too."

"I know, I know." Ahna shrugged. "Come on then." They continued to walk for a while before Kanda stopped and held up and hand to stop the other two. He walked forward slowly and crouched down by a finder's outfit full of dust. "Akuma?"

"They passed by this morning." Daisya said crouching down next to Kanda and picking up an Akuma's saw blade. "The demons are two steps ahead of us."

"Then let's get out of here and find General Tideol." Ahna moved past them a little. She jogged forward.

"Get down!" Kanda pushed Daisya's head down and looked over at Ahna. She had dropped down as well.

"What the hell, man?!" Daisya yelled trying to push up away from Kanda's hand. Kanda let him up and moved over to look over a cliff. Daisya followed.

"Look there." Kanda whispered.

"We're near the ocean, right?" Daisya whispered.

"Let's go." Kanda moved quickly.

"Okay." Daisya and Ahna said at the same time as they followed Kanda.

"This way." Kanda said sliding down a cliff side. Daisya and Ahna followed. The three ran until they came closer to the ocean and found a man sitting with his back to them. "Kanda, Daisya and Ahna." The man said evenly.

"Marie?" Kanda asked calmly.

"Hey Noise!" Ahna grinned as Noise Marie stood up.

"I thought you'd never meet up with us. Were you mucking around here all along?" Daisya asked. "So that's why we couldn't find you."

"Be quiet, Daisya." Marie said calmly.

"What do you think?" Kanda asked.

Ahna looked at the blind exorcist. Kanda looked over and noticed the markings around her ears again. "One hundred…. Two hundred… There are so many that I can't make them all out. So very many." Marie said with his eyes closed. Ahna nodded. "They're quite far. They will reach Barcelona by nightfall."

"We've got to hurry." Ahna nodded. The markings disappeared down the back of her collar again.

"Hey, hey, we won't get there by night. No matter how fast we haul butt!" Daisya frowned.

"And the general?" Kanda asked.

"I believe he, too, is near the city." Marie nodded.

"Crap, let's hurry up!" Daisya started to run.

"Wait." Marie called. Ahna chuckled slightly as Marie pushed through some bushes and revealed a boat sitting there.

"Ohh." Daisya wowed.

"So, we can get there by sea!" Daisya grinned. "Nice work, Marie." He snapped his fingers.

"Good job Noise." Ahna patted him on the back.

"Let's cast off." Marie said climbing onto the boat.

"Right." Kanda nodded.

"Here we come General." Ahna jumped onto the boat and Marie started to drive the boat, without Daisya in it.

"H-Hey, wait!" Daisya called as he ran after them. "Don't leave me behind!" He jumped up and barely managed to land on the boat.

Ahna rested back on the boat, trying her best to keep watch, but she was kind of bored. "We're almost there." Marie said suddenly. "Get ready."

Ahna stood up and looked out seeing a bunch of Akuma about to attack two finders. "Oh no!"

"Got it!" Daisya said kicking his bell, destroying a row of Akuma. "Ta-Da. All of you, feel the wrath of my bell!"

"Good job!" Ahna grinned and moved her tattoos to her legs. She jumped up and kicked through an Akuma. She landed on the ground and looked over as the Akuma attacked the boat and destroyed it. She tensed but relaxed slightly seeing the other three were okay as they landed on the ground.

"Innocence, activate!" Kanda called out while drawing his sword. "Beasts of the Underworld." He swung his sword sending his little demons at the Akuma.

"Right." Ahna nodded and turned, attacking the Akuma as well. She stopped paying attention to the others as she rushed at a large group of Akuma. She did her best to keep her tattoos on her legs to conserve energy. She could tell it was going to be a long night.

Ahna rested up against a wall, breathing heavily. She let her tattoos rest in their regular place again and slid down the wall. Her golem flittered around her head. "They're all split up!" Daisya's voice came through the golem.

"There are even more here than I expected." Kanda said.

"Indeed." Marie said.

"I'm exhausted." Ahna sighed.

"Are you alright Ahna?" Marie asked.

"I'll be fine."

"Aw man… I …. Hung…" Daisya's voice was cut off by static.

"Huh?" Kanda asked.

"Daisya?" Ahna stood up.

"You're breaking up, Daisya." Marie said.

"Where are you guys right now?" Kanda asked, ignoring Daisya's static situation.

"About three kilometers east of that funky building." Daisya said. Ahna peeked out and looked around spotting the building.

"I'm about five west of it." Marie said.

"I'm eight north of it." Ahna nodded.

"And I'm to the south." Kanda nodded.

"Man, looks like… s'll be… ong ni..t." Daisya said through the static.

"You can repeat that." Ahna sighed. She glanced over as she noticed some Akumas. She tensed up and moved her tattoos onto her legs again.

"I can hear the demons all around us." Marie said. "We're right in the middle of a crowd of them."

"Let's meet up." Kanda said like it was as easy as he said. "We can find each other using our golems if we're less than ten kilometers apart."

"Well then, me and Kanda'll meet up where you are, ol'man Maire." Daisya laughed.

"And what about me?" Ahna frowned.

"Go take a nap, you sound exhausted." Daisya chuckled.

"Haha." Ahna shook her head. "I'll be there too."

"When, then?" Marie asked.

"Before dawn." Kanda said.

Ahna looked over as a couple Akuma came from around a corner. Ahna sighed and took off, attacking them. Ahna frowned as she moved around attacking the Akuma surrounding her.

As the battle commenced Ahna's golem flittered around her head. "Tha… ju… way…I… it." Daisya's voice came from the golem.

"Daisya?" Ahna landed on a room and frowned.

'Not…" Daisya's voice suddenly went silent.

"DAISYA!" Ahna yelled but was thrown back into the fight.

A little later Kanda's voice came back from the golem. "Have you managed to contact Daisya yet?"

"No not yet." Marie answered. "I believe he said that his golem was acting up."

"I see."

"I'm still worried." Ahna interrupted the conversation. She rested against a wall again. "Daisya?" She tried again. Still no answer.

"Well, he's bound to show up around here before morning." Marie said.

"Right, I'm heading your way too."

"I'll be there soon." Ahna jumped again.

Suddenly Daisya voice came again. "I'll… ki…. Scr… fu…"

"Daisya!" Ahna stopped and looked at the golem.

"Did you say something?" Kanda asked.

"Daisya?!" Marie gasped.

Ahna frowned and sped up.

Dawn's sunlight streamed through the town as Ahna slowly walked towards where the other three golems were at. Ahna walked slowly and exhausted, her tattoos had almost completely drained her. She noticed two figures standing a little ahead of her and sighed. "Hey!" She waved. "Kanda! Noise! Daisya!"

The two figures looked at her. "Ahna." Marie said without looking at her.

"What's up? Did you find Dai-." Ahna stopped as she noticed something hanging from a light pole behind them. Ahna walked slowly up to it. She covered her mouth and gasped noticing what it was. Daisya… hanging upside down.

"Ahna." Marie rested a hand on Ahna's shoulder. Tears rolled down her check.

"Daisya…. No."

Ahna looked over as a group of finders walked up towards Marie and Kanda. They stood over Daisya's body as it lay on a mat. Ahna couldn't force herself to go over there.

"We will return the body to the Order along with the injured finders." The leader of the finders said.

What of the demons?" Kanda asked.

"None remain within the city." The finder said. "A contingent of them had fled to the south, though."

"We cannot leave them be." Kanda said.

"Then we'd better go." Ahna stood up.

"Ahna." Marie said with worry.

"I'm fine." Ahna looked at Marie.

He was silent for a moment and then nodded. "The general may be in that area."

"Then we must make haste." Kanda looked over and met Ahna's eyes.

"Yeah." Marie nodded.

"Take care of Daisya." Kanda said to the finders and then started walking. Marie followed.

Ahna looked at Daisya's body. "Goodbye my old friend." She closed her eyes for a moment and then turned and followed the other two. We will get revenge for you and protect the general.


	9. Chapter 9

Riva sat on the bed in the room they were renting and stared at a small hole in the wall. The others had all gone to get some food and left her by herself to rest. Her wound was still sore, but she was more mentally exhausted. She was having trouble forgetting about the akuma they had fought.

Did I really strengthen it? And how? Riva sighed.

"Hungry?" Isabella asked walking in. She had a bag of food.

"Thanks." Riva happily took the food. "Where are the others?"

"Lenalee will be here in a moment and I'm not sure where the guys wandered off to." She shrugged.

A moment later Lenalee walked in. "How are you feeling Riva?"

"A little sore and confused but other than that fine."

"I was thinking we should call my brother and talk to him." Lenalee said sitting down. "He might know something or be able to explain what happened."

"And what if he can't?" Riva whispered under her breath.

"What?" Isabella asked looking over.

"Nothing." Riva stood up. "Let's go find a phone then."

Lenalee nodded and led the way out into the hallway where there was a phone. She dialed a number and they all stood there leaning in close so they could all hear what Komui would have to say.

"Hello?" Komui sounded like he was half asleep.

"Brother." Lenalee said leaning in a little closer to the phone, to make sure he could hear her.

"Lenalee!" Komui instantly seemed to perk up. "What can I help you with?"

"We had an incident earlier." Isabella said leaning in closer. "Riva was attacked by an Akuma, she's fine, but when the Akuma touched her blood it seemed to get stronger."

"Are you sure?" Komui turned serious.

"Yes." Riva spoke up. "The moment my blood touched it the Akuma grew stronger. It also seemed to know that." Riva turned silent.

"Hmm.." Komui seemed to be thinking.

"What do you think brother?" Lenalee asked.

"I'm not sure... But it could have to do with your innocence." Komui sounded thoughtful. "You do have a peracite type... When you get back here will take a look at it... Till then try to avoid getting more blood anywhere and be careful."

"Okay." Riva nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"Keep me updated on what happens and keep an eye on it if it happens again. It could have negative effects on Riva."

"Yeah getting killed." Isabella grumbled.

"Thanks brother." Lenalee said before Komui could form a response. "We'll call again when we can." She hung up. "I guess we'll just have to wait."

"Yeah." Riva started walking back towards the room. "I'm going to finish eating."

Allen looked at Timcampy and then at the wall to his room. "Master where are you?..." Timcampy landed on the desk next to the bed. "I'm sure Master could help Riva... After all they share the same blood." Timcampy just flapped his wings slightly. Allen sighed. "I hope we can find him soon. I wonder if the other groups have found their generals yet?"


End file.
